REVERSED
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Tidak ada batasan. Mereka saling melindungi dan dilindungi. / sebuah dedikasi sederhana untuk #SIBLINGISASI challenge


Armin tidak menangis.

Ia masih berusia lima tahun–kakinya masih terlalu kecil untuk menggapai lantai saat duduk–ketika orangtuanya pergi. Ke mana mereka pergi, ia tidak tahu.

Ia tidak memahami tepukan penuh empati dari orang-orang saat itu–berkali-kali mengucapkan "anak yang malang" dengan wajah prihatin.

Ayah dan ibunya pergi–itu memang benar. Mungkin mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang dekat, tapi Armin percaya kalau mereka _akan_ kembali suatu saat. Setidaknya itulah yang ia yakini.

Bocah pirang itu masih terlalu lugu untuk memikirkan hidupnya di masa depan. Ketika bisik-bisik intens meributkan 'siapa yang akan mengurus anak ini?' 'Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal di barak', ia duduk dengan tenang. Kata ibunya, anak yang baik tidak perlu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku."

Sentuhan di pundak kecil Armin kali ini lebih dari sekadar tepukan yang sudah ia terima puluhan kali. Lebih hangat, menurut pendapatnya. Armin mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan wanita beriris cokelat yang tersenyum padanya. Ramah, namun juga simpatik.

"Aku punya anak laki-laki di rumah," ujarnya. Ia berjongkok hingga tingginya setara dengan si kecil Armin. "Mau bermain dengannya sampai orangtuamu kembali?"

Mungkin seorang teman main selama beberapa saat tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

Ia mengangguk.

.

.

 **REVERSED**

 **Attack on Titan** **© Isayama Hajime  
**

 **Siblings!AU, Eren x Armin**

 **Cerita ini merupakan entri persembahan untuk _challenge_ SIBLINGISASI**

.

.

"Eren?" Karla membuka pintu kamar, melongok sedikit. Diam-diam membiarkan penciumannya bebas menghirup aroma sabun mandi dan keringat khas seorang bocah. "Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

Eren Jaeger menggulingkan tubuhnya ke tepi tempat tidur dengan satu tangan menggenggam krayon. Ia tidak bertanya, namun tautan alisnya sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Ibunya membisikkan 'ayo' sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Penasaran, Eren mengikuti. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melompati tangga, sementara matanya mengintip dari pilar-pilar kayu. Ia cukup cerdas untuk menyadari 'tamu'nya adalah sosok asing.

Anak kecil di hadapannya menautkan jemari malu-malu. _Anak perempuan kah?_ Garis wajahnya terlalu halus untuk dimiliki seorang laki-laki. Tapi dia mengenakan pakaian yang nyaris sama dengan Eren–adi mungkin dia juga laki-laki.

Eren menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia tidak mau bersembunyi di balik rok Karla seperti biasa, karena anak itu akan merendahkannya. Pokoknya Eren harus kelihatan kuat.

"Ini Armin Arlert." Karla mengenalkan. "Dia akan tinggal bersama kita untuk beberapa saat."

Eren masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mengkalkulasi hari dan semacamnya, namun 'beberapa saat' rasanya akan lebih lama dari yang ia duga. Ia menembus sepasang iris biru itu–yang balas ditatap dengan ragu.

Ia mendongak. Suara kecilnya melengking ketika bertanya, "Tapi kenapa dia tinggal dengan kita?"

"Karena orangtuanya tidak bisa merawat Armin," jawab ibunya. Wanita itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan puteranya. "Bukannya Eren sendiri ingin punya saudara laki-laki?"

Eren membelalak. Baru sadar.

"Jadi, dia akan jadi kakakku? Atau adikku?"

Rambut cokelatnya diacak dengan lembut, selagi tangan Karla yang lain merengkuh Armin untuk mendekat. "Kenapa tidak keduanya sekaligus?"

Sumpah, saat itu baik Armin maupun Eren sama sekali tidak paham.

.

.

"Kau suka mewarnai?"

Takut-takut Armin merangkak mendekat, melihat tangan Eren kotor belepotan bubuk krayon–begitu pula dengan lantai di sekitarnya.

Eren menggumam singkat. "Menurutmu?"

Untuk usia anak 5 tahun saja, goresan krayon Eren tidak bisa disebut bagus. Titan di gambar jadi korban diwarnai merah sampai ke latar-latarnya. Armin mengak amati Eren beberapa saat sebelum berujar, "Kata orang-orang orangtuaku dimakan dia." Jari mungilnya menunjuk gambar.

Eren mengerjap sekali-dua. "Eh?" setahunya makhluk itu hanya gambaran khayal yang diciptakan dari imajinasi seseorang. Tidak lebih. Mana ia sangka kalau orangtua bocah di dekatnya adalah korban monster itu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa dimakan?" tanyanya lugu.

"Mungkin dia sedang lapar." Jawaban itu sama polosnya. "Mungkin saat itu ayah dan ibuku sedang berada di dekat monster itu–jadi merekalah yang dimakan."

Masuk akal. Eren mengangguk-angguk. Ia kembali bertanya, "Memangnya kau tidak kesepian?"

"Tidak," jawab Armin jujur. Orangtuanya selalu merupakan sosok yang bias di mata Armin, sehingga ada atau tidaknya mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengguncang balita itu. "Aku lebih suka Bibi Karla."

Terkejut, Eren memutar tubuh. Karla kerap bercerita tentang anak-anak yang menangisi kepergian orangtua mereka–entah hanya pergi selama beberapa jam atau benar-benar meninggalkan mereka–dan jawaban Armin jauh berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya ia tahu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Bibi Karla lebih baik."

"Jadi kau lebih suka tinggal di sini? Tidak mau pulang?"

Helai pirang itu mengibas ketika Armin menggeleng. "Kalau bisa tidak usah pulang."

Anak aneh, tapi menarik.

Eren meremas krayonnya–hal yang biasa ia lakukan kalau sedang bersemangat–dengan mata berkilat-kilat nakal. "Kalau mau tinggal di sini, aku harus mengajarimu banyak hal."

"Apa misalnya?"

Telapak tangan yang belepotan krayon terulur. "Ikut aku."

.

.

"Memangnya boleh, ya?"

"Sssh," mulut Armin dibungkam. "Nanti ibu bisa mendengarmu."

Suara Armin mau tidak mau ikut merendah. "Kalau kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, kenapa harus minta tolong aku?"

"Ini tes untuk mengecek apakah kau pantas tinggal di sini atau tidak." Keduanya berjingkat melewati kolong meja, berusaha tidak membentur kaki-kaki kursi yang rentan berderit. "Lagipula ibu memindah toplesnya di rak paling tinggi. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya sendirian."

"Kalau aku berhasil, aku bisa tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja." Kepala Eren menjeduk langit-langit meja. Ia meringis, separuh berharap Karla tidak mendengarnya.

Toples kue diletakkan satu meter dari tinggi mereka, tepat di atas lemari. Eren mengisyaratkan 'teman main'nya mendekat. "Bantu aku memanjat."

Armin agak ragu. Tingginya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Eren–tambahan lagi, ia yakin laki-laki itu lebih kuat darinya. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang memanjat?"

"Boleh saja." Eren langsung setuju. "Sini, naik."

Kaki Armin berpijak di satu paha Eren, sedangkan tangannya berusaha menggapai meja. "Jangan goyang, ya."

"Tidak akan."

Armin berjinjit. Ia meraba-raba, mencoba memijak pegangan laci. Berhasil, ia mulai memanjat sedikit demi sedikit. Eren membantu mendorong pantatnya. Agak gemetar karena berat badan Armin. "Sudah?"

"Belum–" sedikit lagi jari Armin bisa menyentuh kaca toples. Eren diam-diam berdoa. "Ah, dapat!"

"Hati-hati mengambilnya," ujar Eren cemas. Sesekali ia melirik ke kamar. Bagaimana kalau Karla tiba-tiba muncul? "Tapi bisa lebih cepat sedikit?"

Toples itu ditangkup dengan kedua tangan. Pelan-pelan Armin berjongkok, ingin menyerahkan hasil 'buruan'nya pada Eren.

Sayang, Karla datang tepat pada saat Eren nyaris menangkap toples itu, setengah terkesiap.

"Astaga-"

Toples kaca itu mendarat dengan kasar di atas lantai kayu, pecah begitu saja. Isinya ikut berhamburan.

Eren dan Armin terpaksa menjalani dua jam berikutnya di sudut ruangan sebagai hukuman.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Eren tidak tahu mana yang lebih parah-melihat ibunya meninggal ditelan titan, atau hilang di balik timbunan bangunan? Ia bahkan tidak bisa meneriakkan nama Karla ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Bagai pengecut, ia dibawa lari. Kabur-tanpa sempat menyelamatkan Karla.

"Aku ini benar-benar pengecut, kan?"

Eren menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan isakan getir yang sejak tadi mendesak keluar. Armin hanya menepuk pundak Eren dalam diam.

Armin mungkin masih 5 tahun ketika orangtuanya meninggal (ia baru tahu kalau orangtuanya tidak akan kembali ketika usianya 10 tahun), namun bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan rasa pedih yang dirasakan Eren. Karla juga ibu Armin selama beberapa belas tahun terakhir. Karla-lah yang mengurusnya, menjaganya, bahkan menghukumnya.

Namun ia paham, Eren dan Karla adalah satu ikatan yang begitu kuat. Mereka diikat oleh darah yang sama, dan pernah menjadi satu tubuh. Armin tidak mengalami semua itu-Ia hanya orang luar.

Ia menatap Eren. "Kau bukan pengecut."

Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti itu?

"Eren..." Armin meneguk ludah. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia pantas melontarkan kata-kata berikutnya. "...kau boleh menangis kalau mau."

Eren mengerjap. Alisnya terangkat sedikit. "Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti mau menangis, ya?"- _tolonglah, jangan sampai Armin menyadari getaran jelek di suaranya-_ "tidak apa-apa, Armin. Menangis sekarang tidak akan menyelamatkan ibu-atau membuatku lebih baik. Lagipula aku kakakmu. Akulah yang harus melindungimu."

"Memangnya aku juga tidak bisa jadi kakakmu?"

"Apa?"

"Selama ini kau sudah menjadi 'kakak' yang baik untukku," Armin tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

Ia menarik napas panjang, selagi tangannya meremas bahu Eren. Diam-diam Eren menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar dari pundaknya ke sekujur tubuh. Sentuhan Armin-sejak beberapa belas tahun yang lalu-tidak pernah tidak bisa membuat dirinya nyaman secara ajaib.

"Jadi kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku akan tetap di sini."

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 ** _a/n_**

 **Jadi... ini pertama kalinya saya terjun di dunia _Attack on Titan_ , setelah sekian lama jadi penikmat. Maafkan saya kalau kelihatannya terlalu OOC-atau pergerakan adegannya terlalu cepat. Maaf. :(  
**

 **Di sini saya ingin nunjukin kalau saudara itu sebenernya nggak terbatas status 'kakak' atau 'adik'. Mungkin secara usia memang iya, tapi secara peran? Ohohoho, kita fleksibel. Bisa jadi adik yang setiap saat manja, atau kakak yang mau menjaga (atau nyurangin adiknya).**

 **Cerita ini adalah dedikasi spesial untuk _event_ siblingisasi. Mungkin saya akan kasih beberapa asupan lagi-kalau sempat. :") **

**Xoxo,**

 **Ayame**


End file.
